


Bless Your Wings and Live Life Eternal [podfic]

by Tenoko1



Series: Good Omens podfics [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Angst and Fluff, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Aziraphale whump, BAMF Crowley, Eventual Fluff, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Protective Crowley, SERIOUS WHUMPAGE, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 22:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20665151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenoko1/pseuds/Tenoko1
Summary: Crowley had been expecting the forces of Above and Below to target him, for Beelzebub or Hastur to seek retribution once the shock faded and the crime remained.They had been careful. Crowley’d been downright paranoid.Just not careful or paranoid enough to keep from getting blindsided.Because when they came, they didn’t come for Crowley.They took Aziraphale.[Length: 1hr13mins]





	Bless Your Wings and Live Life Eternal [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bless Your Wings and Live Life Eternal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19779154) by [Tenoko1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenoko1/pseuds/Tenoko1). 

** **

**Text: ** [ _Bless Your Wings and Live Life Eternal**  
**_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19779154)

**Author/Reader: **Tenoko1

**Length: **1hr 13mins

**Rating:** Mature

**Warnings:** Graphic Depictions Of Violence

**Characters:** Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale (Good Omens), Gabriel (Good Omens)

**Tags:** Angst, Implied/Referenced Torture, Aftermath of Torture, Hurt/Comfort, Whump, SERIOUS WHUMPAGE, Aziraphale whump, Protective Crowley (Good Omens), BAMF Crowley (Good Omens), Gabriel is a dick, But you're gonna hate him more, this is gonna hurt, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Eventual Fluff, Feels, Angst and Feels, Happy Ending  
  
**Summary:**

Crowley had been expecting the forces of Above and Below to target him, for Beelzebub or Hastur to seek retribution once the shock faded and the crime remained.

They had been careful. Crowley’d been downright paranoid.

Just not careful or paranoid enough to keep from getting blindsided.

Because when they came, they didn’t come for Crowley.

They took Aziraphale.

##  **Files:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/1e7v23pcly3l8bk/GO_Bless_your_wings_mp3.zip/file) | [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ot0xiliqqhajhqw/GO_Bless_Your_Wings_m4b.zip/file)


End file.
